Zootopia
Zootopia (known as Zootropolis in some regions) is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 55th Disney animated feature film. It was directed by Byron Howard and Rich Moore, co-directed by Jared Bush, and stars the voices of Ginnifer Goodwin, Jason Bateman, Idris Elba, Jenny Slate, Nate Torrence, Bonnie Hunt, Don Lake, Tommy Chong, J. K. Simmons, Octavia Spencer, Alan Tudyk, and Shakira. It details the unlikely partnership between a rabbit police officer and a red fox con artist, as they uncover a conspiracy involving the disappearance of savage predator inhabitants of a mammalian metropolis. Zootopia premiered at the Brussels Animation Film Festival in Belgium on February 13, 2016, and went into general theatrical release in conventional 2D, Disney Digital 3-D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D formats in the United States on March 4. Critics praised its screenplay, animation, voice acting, and subject matter. It opened to record-breaking box offices in several countries, and earned a worldwide gross of over $1 billion, making it the fourth-highest-grossing film of 2016, the 34th-highest-grossing film of all time, the fourth animated film to pass $1 billion in global box-office earnings, and Walt Disney Animation Studios' highest-grossing film since 2013's Frozen. The film earned numerous accolades; it was named one of the top ten best films of 2016 by the American Film Institute, and received an Academy Award, Golden Globe, Critics' Choice Movie Award, and Annie Award for Best Animated Feature Film, it also received a nomination for the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film, but lost to Kubo and the Two Strings. Plot In a world populated by anthropomorphic mammals, rabbit Judy Hopps from rural Bunnyburrow fulfills her childhood dream of becoming a police officer in urban Zootopia. Despite Judy being the academy valedictorian, Chief Bogo doubts her potential and delegates her to parking duty. On her first day, she is hustled by a con artist fox duo, Nick Wilde and Finnick. Judy abandons parking duty to arrest Duke Weaselton, a weasel who stole a bag of crocus bulbs known as Midnicampum holicithias. As she is reprimanded by Bogo, an otter named Mrs. Otterton enters Bogo's office pleading for someone to find her husband Emmitt, one of fourteen predators who have gone missing. Bogo is forced to let a volunteering Judy take the case when Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether praises the assignment. He gives Judy 48 hours to find Emmitt on the condition that she must resign if she fails. Deducing that Nick was the last to see Emmitt, Judy blackmails him into assisting her by covertly recording his confession to tax evasion. They track Otterton to a limousine owned by crime boss Mr. Big, who reveals Otterton went "savage"—reverted to a feral state—and attacked his chauffeur Manchas. At his home, Manchas mentions Otterton yelled about "night howlers" before the attack. Manchas himself then turns savage and chases the pair. Judy saves Nick by trapping Manchas and calls the ZPD for help, but Manchas flees before they arrive. Bogo demands Judy's resignation, but Nick defends Judy and begins to bond with her over shared experiences of prejudice. Voice cast * Ginnifer Goodwin as Officer Judy Hopps, an optimistic rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is a newly appointed member of the Zootopia Police Department assigned to the 1st Precinct. ** Della Saba voices a younger Judy Hopps. * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, a sly red fox who is a small-time con artist. ** Kath Soucie voices a younger Nick Wilde. * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, an African buffalo who is the police chief of the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. * Jenny Slate as Dawn Bellwether, a diminutive sheep who is the assistant mayor of Zootopia. * Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, an obese cheetah who works as a dispatcher and desk sergeant for the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps, a European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is the mother of Judy Hopps. * Don Lake as Stu Hopps, a European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is the father of Judy Hopps and a known carrot farmer. * Tommy Chong as Yax, a laid-back domestic yak who is the owner of the naturist club Mystic Springs Oasis in Sahara Square. * J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart, a lion who is the noble, but pompous Mayor of Zootopia.16 * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton, a concerned North American river otter whose husband Emmitt Otterton has gone missing. * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, a small-time least weasel crook who is also known for selling bootleg DVDs. The name is a reference to the Duke of Weselton from Frozen, whom Tudyk also voices. * Shakira as Gazelle, a Thomson's gazelle who is a famous pop star.18 Shakira also voices Gazelle in the Spain and Latin America Spanish dubs. * Raymond S. Persi as Flash, the "fastest" three-toed sloth in the DMV (short for Department of Mammal Vehicles).16 ** Persi also voices Officer Higgins, a hippopotamus who is an elite member of the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big, an Arctic shrew who is the most fearsome crime boss in Tundratown and is served by a group of polar bears. * Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey, a red fox from Bunnyburrow who used to bully the young rabbits and sheep when he was young. As an adult, he has made amends with those he picked on and became a much-respected baker. ** Johnston also voices an angry offscreen character who states that his taxes pay Judy's salary upon being given a parking ticket by her. * Fuschia! as Major Friedkin, a polar bear who works at the Zootopia Police Academy as drill instructor. * John DiMaggio as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., an ill-tempered African elephant who owns an ice cream parlor called Jumbeaux's Café which is frequented by elephants and other larger mammals. ** DiMaggio also voices Woolter and Jesse (a pun on the show Breaking Bad's main protagonists), two tough rams who are Doug's assistants; a moose that gets a parking ticket from Judy; and a pig reporter. * Katie Lowes as Dr. Madge Honey Badger, a honey badger who helps Mayor Lionheart look for the cause of the animals going savage. * Gita Reddy as Nangi, an Indian elephant who works as a yoga instructor at Mystic Springs Oasis.21 * Jesse Corti as Manchas, a black jaguar from Zootopia's Rainforest District who is a chauffeur for Zootopia's biggest limo company and is the personal chauffeur to Mr. Big. * Tom Lister Jr. as Finnick, a fennec fox who is Nick's partner in crime. * Josh Dallas as an unnamed frantic domestic pig who is the owner of the "Flora and Fauna" flower shop that is robbed by Duke Weaselton and frantically asks Judy for help. He later appears as a protestor at Gazelle's peace rally arguing with a female leopard. * Leah Latham as Fru Fru, the daughter of Mr. Big who disapproves of her father doing his criminal business during her wedding. She befriends Judy after Judy saves her from a runaway doughnut shop sign in Little Rodentia and later names her unborn child after her. * Rich Moore as Doug, an emotionless ram chemist and sniper with puffy wool who works for Assistant Mayor Bellwether.27 ** Moore also voices Larry, a gray wolf that is a security guard at Cliffside Asylum. * Peter Mansbridge as Peter Moosebridge, a moose co-anchor of the ZNN News. The moose is used in the standard version of the film, released in the United States, Italy, France, Canada, Russia, and Mexico. In the UK version, the moose is named as Moosos Alexander, voiced by radio journalist Vassos Alexander (though the UK home release used his US name and voice). In other countries, the anchor is a different animal voiced by a different person. David Campbell voices a koala newscaster named David Koalabell in the Australian and New Zealand versions. The Brazilian version uses a jaguar named Onçardo Boi Chá who is voiced by Ricardo Boechat. The Japanese version uses a tanuki named Michael Tanuyama who is voiced by Kazumasa Kōra. The Chinese version uses an unnamed giant panda. * Byron Howard as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson, a greater kudu who is the neighbor of Judy Hopps. ** Howard also voices Travis, Gideon Grey's black-footed ferret friend. * Jared Bush as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, a gemsbok who is the neighbor of Judy Hopps. * Mark "Rhino" Smith as Officer McHorn, a black rhinoceros police officer who is part of the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. * Josie Trinidad as Mrs. Dharma Armadillo, a nine-banded armadillo who is the landlady of the Grand Pangolin Apartments that Judy Hopps moves into. * John Lavelle as the unnamed construction mouse foreman of Little Rodentia's construction crew who receives the Pawpsicle sticks from Nick and Finnick. * Kristen Bell as Priscilla, a three-toed sloth who is Flash's co-worker at the DMV. Category:Computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:Disney films Category:2010s Disney films Category:Films about animals Category:Films featuring anthropomorpihc characters